


At Dusk

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015, Love, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Roy cherishes these times. <br/>Disclaimer: All Arakawa’s ownings, none of my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Dusk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



He's always amazed when they can be like this, curled around each other, their breaths intermingling. Their foreheads touch. Their hands stroke and smooth each other. Her eyes are closed, but that doesn't mean she isn't aware of each little movement he makes. Some of them make the corners of her mouth twitch up, some of them make her forehead crinkle. 

Once or twice, she laughs. 

Sometimes, Roy pouts when she laughs, sometimes he smiles, too, and encourages another giggle. 

It's times like these he's happy, and there are so few of them, he cherishes each and every one; a special gold nugget of a memory, squirreled away to keep him from losing heart that, some day, there won't be few of them, and these dusks will be an every day occurance. 

Some day.


End file.
